


For Your Eyes Only

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dogs, Fluff, Hobbit Hair, M/M, Panties, Reality, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Phil's 29th birthday and Dan surprises him in a very erotic way that includes something naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to pillowtalk by Zayn while writing this. Happy birthday Phillll <3 this is my first phan smut...damn. Hope it's okay. I worked hard on it!

When Dan woke up, he was quite nervous for how the day would go. He had a plan set in mind for Phil’s birthday and despite Dan being rather confident, sex was something he was never the most comfortable discussing. Especially since he and Phil are quite kinky people.

They’re too clumsy to do bondage and such, but when it came to other things, they try everything out. Dan was okay with talking about stuff with Phil. They have been dating for so long, he had started off shy, but grew to be able to talk to him. Of course he’s able to discuss sex with his boyfriend. If he wasn’t after six years, then it would be a waste.

But, this was a surprise.

Every year on their birthdays, they try to surprise each other with something in bed. The first year, it was just blowjobs since they weren’t ready to go all the way. Dan was a virgin, and the age gap seemed more extreme then. However, now they were older and they have basically tried everything in the world.

The day started at around ten am. Dan and Phil had a busy night. Sadly, it wasn’t filled with sex. Phil had too many calls at midnight for them to even try getting naked. Dan was pretty upset, he wanted to enjoy the night with Phil. However, he can’t be selfish. At least he gets to spend the day with Phil.

Usually Dan sleeps till noon, but he woke up a little earlier and saw Phil still asleep. He smiled, seeing the ‘old man’ curled up from where they were laid together. Dan pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek, gently brushing his messy hair from his face and sluggishly got out of bed. He made sure to tweet out so everyone knew to wish Phil a happy birthday. He even risked the ‘angel bean’ since they’re trying to be less hidden this year.

Dan went to the kitchen and he hesitated, but managed to make some waffles. He wasn’t the best cook, only when he’s with Phil. However, he got the waffles out and put them in the toaster, then was glad when he saw some strawberries. He made the plate all pretty and got some orange juice before walking to the bedroom.

He smiled when he saw Phil already awake, his bare chest showing as the blanket drooped decently low. Phil looked up and beamed, but then Dan gasped as he tripped over the laptop charger and muttered a ‘fuck’ when the orange juice spilled over. Phil bursted out into his cute laugh and Dan pouted, placing the plate on his lap and the juice (what’s left of it) to the side.

Dan glared,”Don’t laugh at me! I worked so hard on this, Phil.”

“It’s fine, babe. This was so sweet,” Phil leaned up, pecking Dan’s lips and Dan crawled onto the bed next to him, sighing deeply. “Seriously, it’s no big deal. At least the waffles are fine.”

Dan grumbled as he leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder,”Okay. Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you,” Phil took a bite of the waffles and grinned proudly. “They’re great! Toasters are very helpful.”

“Yes, true. But, I did insert the waffles into the toaster,” Dan pointed out, nodding proudly. “And, and! I sliced the strawberries.”

“Thank you for slicing my strawberries.”

Dan blinked. “I don’t know why, but that somehow sounded very sexual.”

Phil giggled, rolling his eyes and just ate his food as Dan grabbed his laptop to browse the internet for a bit. He sneakily messaged Louise. He knew that Phil might try to look over. However, Dan needed this to be under wraps. She was the one who was helping him with the surprise. It was quite awkward to even tell her what it was.

@SprinklesofGlitr: why are you dming me? We can just text…

@Danisnotonfire: Louise, pls. Do not question my needs!

@Danisnotonfire: besides, phil knows my passcode…he might see the texts! This needs to be a complete surprise. Did you …buy it?

@SprinklesofGlitr: Yes, Dan. Now just enjoy your day and I’ll come by and drop them off at around eight. I assume you won’t be doing anything until later anyways.

Dan rolled his eyes, but chuckled and quickly exited when Phil looked over. He smiled and Phil looked suspicious, but ate his food. It was really hard for Dan to sneak around Phil. He can easily lie to the fans about his sexuality, he can even lie to his friends when he needs to, but lying to Phil was the worst thing ever. Especially since Phil can see right through him.

After a while, Dan got up and stretched. Phil eyed his tummy and Dan lowered his hands. He told Phil while heading to the wardrobe,”I need to go for a bit. I’ll be back in about an hour, yeah?”

“Where are you going?” Phil frowned, sitting up and walking to where Dan was trying to pull on his skinny jeans.

Dan told him while nearly falling over,”Nowhere. Don’t worry.”

“Liar,” Phil grumbled, pulling Dan and gripping his bum lightly. He tapped it a few times, chuckling,”You’re supposed to be getting naked on my birthday, not dressed! C’mon, I wanna shower with you, baby.”

“I can’t,” Dan said apologetically, moving from his arms and pulling on his moth button up shirt. He knew it was weird and that is why he loves it so much. Phil seemed offended, almost. Dan held in the urge to explain where he’s going and just leaned down, kissing him quickly and promised,”We’ll have tons of fun tonight. Like I said, I’ll be back in an hour. Maybe have someone come over? Or Skype your mum!”

“Fine,” Phil glanced down. “Have fun.”

Yes, shopping for a cake is always fun. Dan held in a chuckle and waved, rushing out before he could break down and exclaim ‘it’s for you, idiot!’. He simply left and went downstairs. He texted PJ and grinned when seeing the boy was waiting for him downstairs. He saw PJ going to reply, but the guy stopped when he saw Dan.

When Dan got into the car, he buckled up and rubbed his face in frustration. He knew that Phil was a little oblivious, but Dan even tweeted that he was getting a cake. Isn’t that obvious? Phil must not have gone on twitter. Or maybe he just didn’t see Dan’s tweet. They use to have each other’s notifications on, but they stopped since sometimes they tweet too much and they have other Youtubers on notifs also. It gets hectic.

As he checked twitter and saw all the birthday tweets, he heard PJ ask,”Have you chosen the cake already?”

“No, but I have an idea on what to get. It’s kind of a joke, but it’ll be cute,” Dan added after with a small whisper,”I hope, at least.”

“Eh, Phil loves anything with cake. It doesn’t matter. Besides, I’m sure he’ll love it since it came from you,” PJ assured his friend with a grin and Dan smiled in return.

As they drove to a bakery close by, Dan was getting nervous. Tonight was going to be perfect, he hoped. He had been planning for this since New Year’s Eve and he really wanted it to go well. Considering he’s done thing close to it, he knew that Phil won’t hate it. It’s more about…the overall action he was going to do.

When they were almost there, Louise texted him and he groaned. He didn’t want this evidence on his phone. However, his face flushed red when he saw what she asked.

Louise: black or red?

He hesitated, nonchalantly asking PJ,”Hey, what is a sexier color; black or red?”

“Uh,” PJ’s face paled. “Why?”

“Just wondering…”

“Red,” PJ awkwardly cleared his throat and Dan thanked him, texting the color in response. “I don’t even wanna know.”

Dan chuckled a bit and shrugged. He didn’t want PJ to know anyways. He was bad enough Louise was actually getting the items for him. He could have bought them on ebay, but that wouldn’t be very sanitary. Besides, he knew Louis wasn’t ashamed. It wouldn’t be very safe for him to go and shop at Victoria Secret or something.

When they got to the bakery, Dan followed PJ inside and they saw a whole bunch of options of cake. He knew he should have ordered it earlier, but if he paid extra, maybe it can be done in time. They still needed to get presents and Phil wasn’t easy to shop for. They basically had everything and he didn’t want to get anything too romantic.

As he thought of some ideas, he then saw the man was ready and Dan hesitated. He wasn’t good at talking to people and ordering things. That’s why he preferred the internet. But, he went over and he saw the man looking at him with a patient face. Dan saw PJ looking at ice cream and chuckled a bit.

He told the man,”It’s my boyfriend’s birthday today. Do you think you can make a cake in an hour?”

“An hour? It matters. We’re busy today,” He told Dan and the boyfriend part didn’t faze him.

Dan bit his lip anxiously. “Please? I will pay extra. I want it to look like this.”

Dan held up the phone and the man’s eyes widened. “That’s going to take a while.”

“Two hours?”

He hesitated. Dan pulled out some money and nonchalantly slipped an extra hundred pounds over. He wasn’t one to throw money around like he’s the queen of England. But, this night needed to be perfect. The man’s eyes widened and Dan chuckled, thanking him and helping him figure out how to make the cake.

Dan wanted a Totoro cake and luckily, it was going to be made. It was made of fondant and that’s why it would take a while. It will be Totoro on a stump, which was the actual cake. Dan was so excited and wanted to watch it be made. However, he saw PJ waiting and since PJ also wanted to get a present, they needed to hurry up.

He texted Phil that he will be another hour or so late. Phil simply said ‘okay’ and Dan hoped he wasn’t too angry. He sighed and followed PJ to the car. They were driving around to find a shop to buy from. Dan didn’t know what to expect since they had no lead on what they wanted to get Phil.

At first, they had no luck and Dan wanted to give up. Phil was so easy, yet hard to shop for. They knew what he liked and that was anime, buffy, animals and random items. Yet, it seemed like it was nearly impossible for them to get any of these things since anime is usually bought from online and that takes a while to ship.

Just as he went to give up, Dan spotted a certain pet shop and his eyes widened. He paused in thought, not sure if this was going to be the best idea ever. But, he knew what Phil always wanted and he knew Phil was begging for so long. So, Dan sighed and he turned to PJ, telling him,”Pull in over here.”

And that was the day Phil got a dog.

-

Okay, so they got the dog, but not exactly. Since the dog needed to get its shots and such, Dan decided to wait till the next day. He already bought the dog, now he just had to wait until tomorrow to pick him up. He also had to warn the owner of the building since it’s an extra fee to let a dog live in the apartment.

He waited to tell Phil, deciding on letting Phil enjoy his cake. Phil really did like the cake and was even in near tears at how amazing it was. Phil loved food, so it made sense that he was happy. Dan kept showering him with love and even fed the boy. The fondant was amazing and Phil had tinted green teeth, but it was okay.

Dan just laughed and they spent some time on skype with the family and Phil got some calls. Dan was pleased with Louise being sneaky. She had texted him that she left the item in the mailbox. Dan thanked her and he went down to ‘get the mail’. Phil wasn’t suspicious and just enjoyed the cake while listening to Kanye, despite not being into the singer.

When downstairs, Dan glanced both ways to make sure no one was watching and he tucked the items in his pockets. His sweatpants thankfully came with some and Dan got the mail, rushing back up all the stairs. He felt like he lost ten pounds and went back into the living room, seeing Phil putting in a movie.

Dan put the mail down and he saw the time. It was almost nine and now was a great time to get ready. He pecked Phil’s lips and went to speak, but Phil tugged him for another kiss, gripping his hips and deepened it by lightly nipping on his bottom lip. Dan tasted the sugar on his lips and hummed softly, being pulled onto the couch.

But, Dan got up and told him breathlessly,”I-I need to shower, considering I didn’t take one this morning.”

“I don’t mind, bear,” Phil pouted, kissing his neck and ran his hands under Dan’s shirt. “C’mon, s’my birthday. I wanna have some fun.”

Dan hesitated and shook his head,”Let me be all clean first. I haven’t—you know.”

Phil groaned, but reluctantly let him go. Dan kissed him once more and snorted at how horny Phil was being. Usually Dan is the more sexual of the two, but Phil has been very sexual all day. Dan didn’t mind. It made him feel more confident with the idea he had in mind. At least Phil was in the mood.

He went to the shower and quickly stripped down. Dan placed the outfit he had and put it on the closed toilet seat. Dan got in the shower and rinsed off, washing his body and shaving his underarms. He did the same for his legs. He remembered Louise waxing them and how turned on Phil was by the smoothness.

Dan never knew shaving took so long. He was in there for nearly thirty minutes, getting his body all clean for Phil. He trimmed his private bits and sighed in relief when done. Dan turned the shower off and gulped when he looked at the lingerie he was given. Louise picked out a nice pair of black panties that were big enough and fit perfect.

The thing is, Dan was always the more…submissive in bed. Despite what he shows online, he is always the little spoon and he was Phil’s ‘baby’ as Phil like to tease. Dan was very open to being submissive. But, he didn’t like people knowing. That’s why he was more dominant looking on camera and liked to lie often about some things so people didn’t know he was the bottom.

Dan didn’t want to ‘bottom-shame’, but he just didn’t like being called it since people think the bottoms are weak. Dan was fine with Phil taking care of him, though. That’s why he wanted to look so pretty for Phil. They experiment with crossdressing often. Dan is always the one wearing the lingerie and Phil was the one who suggested it.

Dan gulped as he looked at himself in the mirror. He contemplated changing his hair, but kept it ‘hobbit like’ since Phil always likes it curly. He then took a deep breath and put on some lotion before timidly before pulling on the lace stockings, grabbing Phil’s robe. He put it on and went into Phil’s room. He quietly changed the bedding and stripped it off, putting on a white sheet instead of the patterned one.

He lit some candles Zoe got them, turned off the light while leaving the small nightlight on so there was something lighting the room and sat down at the foot of the bed, legs crossed. Dan cleared his throat, then called out,”Phil, can you come here for a sec? I’m in your room!”

He felt so nervous as he fidgeted a little with the stockings. He heard Phil walking down the hall and soon the door was opening. Phil walked in, confused at first and then eyes enlarging when he saw Dan sat on his bed, covered in his robe that was definitely hiding something underneath. Something he really wanted to see.

Phil opened and closed his mouth. He seemed unsure of what to do and asked in a croaky voice,”D-Dan, what are you doing?”

“It’s your birthday present, babe,” Dan replied, getting up and slowly undoing the robe. “Figured you would want to do something…sexy tonight. I bought something pretty for you.”

Phil stared intently, stumbling when Dan led him to the bed and sat him down. Dan hovered over him, robe undoing and slowly slipping off his smooth shoulders. He let it drop to the floor and Phil gaped when seeing the pretty, red lacey panties covering him just barely. His legs smooth under the lace stockings that Phil slowly slid his hands down.

Dan smirked as he lowered himself on Phil’s lap, whispering hotly,”Wanna fuck me, Phil?”

“That is all I wanted all day,” Phil admitted, gulping as he placed his hands on Dan’s ass. “I wanna fuck you so hard. Can I do that, babe?”

“Whatever you want, birthday boy,” Dan giggled. Then sang,“So dirty and rough…in the bed all day…bed all day, bed all day, bed all. Fucking and fight —“

“Dan! Are you seriously singing Zayn during our sexy time?” Phil groaned, lifting Dan and turning so Dan was now laying on the bed.

Dan pouted,”It’s catchy, okay?”

Phil rolled his eyes, but smiled and sat up, stripping off his shirt. Dan licked his lips visibly, eyeing his boyfriend’s gorgeous body. Neither were muscular nor buff, but they had decent biceps and such lean torsos. Dan went to touch his torso, but Phil grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

Dan grinned and asked,”Gonna hold me down, babe?”

“Mhm,” Phil hummed, lowering himself on Dan and kissing down his bare body.

It was so beautiful. Sex with Phil is always perfect. Rough, slow, romantic, and even sad sex is like another magical world. Sometimes it can be slow and passionate, then it can be rough and hot. Dan watched as Phil took off his clothes, body already getting hot as he saw how hard Phil was for him.

Phil gripped his length, stroking it until Dan smacked his hand away and did it himself. Dan sat up, kissing Phil hotly and whispered to him,”I wanna blow you. It’s your birthday.”

Before Phil could argue, Dan gripped his waist and shoved him down on the bed. He laughed as Phil’s eyes widened and then lowered his mouth onto Phil’s length. His cock was red and throbbing, leaking pre-come just from one kitty-lick of Dan’s tongue. Phil watched with hooded eyes, seeing Dan sucking the tip and letting his pink mouth wrap around.

Phil was pretty long. The fans aren’t wrong for thinking he is packaged. He’s not huge, just bigger than average and everytime Dan deepthroated, he worried he might choke. However, Dan had like, no gag reflex and just let his mouth lower till he could feel Phil’s pubes tickle his nose. Dan hallowed his cheeks, using his hands to wrap around the rest when lifting his head, a bit.

He stroked his cock and pulled off with a pop. Phil maoned,”F-Fuck, Dan, keep going.”

“Mmm,” Dan teased, letting his tongue flick around the hard cock. He giggled when Phil whined and suckled the tip teasingly. Phil gripped his hobbit hair and Dan winced a bit,”Shit, o-okay.”

He let Phil guide him and Dan bobbed his head on the hard-on. He nearly choked twice, but sucked harder and Phil’s hips rutted up. His eyes were stinging with tears as he glanced at Phil slightly, eyes closing a bit when he felt the tip of his length pressing to the back of his throat. Dan winced and kept pushing it, moving faster and going deeper.

Phil tugged a bit more on his hair, muttering,”S-Shit, D-Dan, baby, I need to—“

Dan kept in place, sucking more and then Phil was coming down his throat. Dan coughed a bit and swallowed the most he could. The bitter taste made him grimace, but he wiped his mouth and licked his lips. He saw Phil was sweating and panting heavily on the bed. Phil looked at him with dark eyes and Dan grinned as he scooted onto him.

Phil lifted onto his elbows and then gripped Dan’s face in his hands. He lowered Dan down and kissed him sweetly, then scrunched his nose when pulling back,”I don’t taste good.”

“I think you taste amazing,” Dan retorted, lying but somewhat honest since he didn’t mind. It was Phil. He loves all of Phil.

Phil gently brushed Dan’s hair from his sweaty forehead, smiling fondly. “You’re so beautiful…you ready, baby? I wanna enjoy tonight, but I also really wanna fuck your gorgeous ass.”

Dan blushed and rolled his eyes,”I’m always ready for you.”

So, Phil nodded and gripped Dan’s arse, rolling them over and lowering him onto the sheets basically used for sex only. Phil hovered above the taller boy, kissing him passionately before brushing his lips down Dan’s neck, to his chest. He allowed his lips to wrap around his left nipple, lightly nipping it and enjoying Dan’s rather high-pitched whine.

The best thing about their sex was Dan didn’t keep quiet. There’s always tons of noise complaints due to him being so loud in bed. How he is in videos? Yeah, it’s accurate to when he’s being fucked. Dan cusses, whines, cries, shouts, moans – he is the most responsive person ever and Phil loved it.

As he kissed down his torso, lingering near his cute tummy that he adored, Phil whispered with his fingers tracing at the end of the panties,”Gonna need to take these off, baby. Is that okay?”

“Y-Yeah, just fuck me, please,” Dan begged, squirming with how hard he is.

So, Phil tugged down his panties and Dan’s hard-on slapped against his skin. Phil moved and grabbed the lube from the floor. He managed to find a condom in the bedside table and he tugged it on before lubing up his fingers. He kissed Dan’s thighs before spreading them, gently allowing his finger to trace at his rim.

Dan instantly moaned his name, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. Phil loved watching him. He stared intently at Dan’s face, seeing his eyes screw shut when thrusting a finger inside of him. He added a second, Dan already use to being stretched. He thrusting them inside quickly, Dan whimpering and moving like a hyper child unable to stay still.

Dan pleaded,”A-Add another, please. More. Fuck!”

So, Phil quickly added a third finger, seeing Dan wince a bit like always. No matter how many times you have anal sex, it will still hurt a little. Dan was able to quickly get use to it, though. Moaning loudly when Phil frantically pushed them in and out, kissing his tummy and letting his other hand wank at his boyfriend’s cock.

After he was stretched, Phil quickly lubed his length before scooting between Dan. He slowly entered the boy, feeling his tightness and heat around him. Dan let out a longing moan, head thrown back and muttering Phil’s name. Phil kissed him softly, waiting a moment before snapping his hips back, then forward, causing Dan to exclaimed ‘fuck!’ as he wrapped his arms around Phil.

Phil grabbed his hips, feeling Dan’s body already get all tight like when he’s near coming. Phil lowered his face into Dan’s chest, thrusting slowly while mumbling,”D-Dan, you’re so gorgeous…fuck, I’m so lucky. C-Can I go rough, baby? Can I fuck you hard?”

“Y-Yes, I-I love it when you cuss like that,” Dan said hotly, nearly shouting Phil’s name as the older man gripped the small headboard and snapped his hips into Dan, pounding into him. Dan gripped his back, nails digging in as he closed his eyes tightly,”F-F-fuck, Phil! Harder, please, f-fuck ! faster!”

It was so hard in the room, Phil’s headboard slamming against the wall as he sped up his pace. His skin was slapping against Dan’s, that being the only sound aside from Dan’s loud shouts and cries. He nearly had tears in his eyes, wrapping his stocking clad-legs around Phil as the older man went more shallow and quick.

It wasn’t long till Dan was coming, just from Phil fucking him and the boy followed behind, spilling into his condom. The room was silent besides their heavy breathing. Neither were keen on excercisng, but they had no problem with fucking like that. Phil was exhausted, though, slumping against the younger boy and not pulling out yet.

Dan whined, grimacing a bit,”Ew, I’m sweaty…”

“Gotta clean you up,” Phil sighed, sitting up and grabbing a towel from the floor as he pulled out of Dan. He tied up the condom and stumbled, tossing it in the trash.

He wiped down Dan and himself before lazily tossing the towel as well. As long as they were wiped down from the sweat and come, they should be fine till morning. Phil laid down, Dan cuddling into him and smiling up at the boy. Both were tired and Phil yawned, wrapping his arms around Dan and holding him tightly. He loved him so much.

Dan yawned, burying his face in Phil’s chest, smiling a bit at the small amount of chest hair. He mumbled quietly,”Hm, you’re nearly thirty…I can properly call you daddy now.”

“Dan!” Phil blushed, getting shy despite having just pounded into Dan moments ago.

A giggle left Dan as he looked up, brown, soft eyes staring at Phil. He told him as if it was a secret, voice soft,”I like the age gap…you make me feel safe and happy. It’s a good thing, promise.”

“I guess,” Phil shrugged sadly, feeling Dan wrap a leg around him, still wearing stockings. “I just hate getting older.”

Dan told him, smirking a bit,”Hey, you’re gonna be thirty and flirty, though.”

That made Phil burst out laughing, shaking his head and doing that cute, tongue smile he does. He peppered the boy with kisses and Dan laughed as he rolled on top of him, clinging to Phil like a cuddly koala. It was nice how different Dan was behind a camera. He shows his true colors online, but he also keeps a lot to himself. Only for Phil’s eyes to see.

Dan has this whole shy, soft and gentle side to him that isn’t revealed often. He’s not necessarily faking things online, just limiting what’s seen. Because, Dan likes for Phil to only see some things. He likes doing things for only Phil’s eyes. It was nice to know that the fans seemed to understand that. Sort of like how Phil is actually quite innocent, but he does have a dirty side.

Dan smiled, allowing Phil to tug on the panties despite them being itchy. Phil gripped his bum and Dan snorted, but smirked and kissed him once more. Then, Phil was asleep and Dan kissed his cheek. He whispered ‘night, birthday boy’ and then laid his head on Phil’s chest, the older man holding him in his arms tightly.

And honestly, Dan really forgot about the dog and that was definitely an interesting explanation to give in the morning when a lady came by with a cute labradoodle and dog food. To keep it simple, Phil was more than excited and nearly groped Dan in front of her. The poor puppy was going to be scarred from seeing its dads making out on the couch. And yeah Phil made a rule about no making out in front of the puppy.

Dan wasn’t pleased, but he loved him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: BottomDanLibrary where i rec lots of bottom/sub!dan fics :)  
> I also talk about the boys often on my instagram: MinnieLaceHaz  
> even if it seems like it's mainly a 1D account haha.


End file.
